thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150819121529/@comment-24796133-20150820005604
Isn't this a great situation we're in? You, once again left to follow orders, which you're already thinking of disobeying, joined by your entourage. It's almost like Kat was inviting you to go rogue. Huh, there's a thought. Maybe she is. You'd have noticed them all acting strange if you had half a brain. It's pointless trying to tell you all this anyway, you're one stubborn bastard. I guess if I spoke to you right now, you'd tell me to shut up. It's like your catchphrase for me now. Oh look at that, the mutant you were supposed to help has just run off with her friend. She was an interesting one, she looked very insane. Not quite as insane as you but getting there. Now what are you going to do? That spider girl and the other one have run off, and you let them go without a fuss. Does that not scream to you that something is wrong with Quantum? Like really? How blind are you to the obvious? Oh of course, of course! You get one excuse and you want to go in all guns blazing again? It's like a bad joke at this point! I'm Will and I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to go and find someone to punch in the face! What a marvellous idea! You can't even do it properly! Yep that's right, let's go running off to find the big red monster who wants to kill you. Great idea. It's tragic watching you get beaten up in every single fight, it really is. I could do a way better job of it you know? '' ''Running running running, fighting fighting fighting, does it never get boring? I mean, you never get anywhere with it. You can't even kill someone without me basically moving your hands for you. No guts, no drive, no idea of what you have to do to actually win nowadays. Feeling so angry all the time and not a thing to do about it except going to find something to hit. That's whay you do all of this. You like rebelling because it makes you feel powerful. You like getting into conflicts because it makes you angry. I guess I'm partly to blame there, that'll be my influence over you. But it is fun isn't it? Well, for me it is. Watching you run around without a clue of what you're doing is very entertaining. You've had so many different hands playing with your mind you hardly know which way is up anymore. '' ''Oh look there he is, big red monster guy! Golem is his name isn't it? I think I'll sit back and watch this one. Oh, bit of a stumble there, watch your footing. Ouch, that looked painful. And again, even I felt that one. Good, block him. Pin him down, then burn him. Keep burning. DON'T LET GO YOU IDIOT. Oh boo hoo you didn't want to kill anyone, not even him. He just got away because of you! You're weak. Worthless. You can't even hurt your enemies. What is the point of you. Why do I let you do this, give me five seconds of control and he'd have been dead, just like that. Oh, I'm not allowed to kill anyone?? We'll see how long that view lasts when you're getting choked beacuse you refused to kill a brute! Pathetic. When I eventually get control I'm going to make sure you watch me kill every last person I want to kill. Now isn't that something to look forward to?